My dear little sister
by Alba IkranAgung
Summary: Sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki seoarang adik perempuan yang sangat menyayangimu, dan sebuah kebahagian memiliki kakak laki-laki yang selalu melindungimu. Semoga kalimat itu terus berada dihati kita. Akankah seorang mampu menghancurkan ikatan mulia dari mereka yang terlahir dari asal yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**My dear little sister I.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Family ,Hurt/Comfort ,Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki seoarang adik perempuan yang sangat menyayangimu, dan sebuah kebahagian memiliki kakak laki-laki yang selalu melindungimu. Semoga kalimat itu terus berada dihati kita.

Akankah seorang mampu menghancurkan ikatan mulia dari mereka yang terlahir dari asal yang sama.

.

.

.

xXx

.

Suara jam berdenting keras.

Menggema dilorong rumah sakit bercat putih itu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam.

Lorong rumah sakit sudah nampak sangat sepi. Hanya ada seorang kakek bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah cemasnya. Serta nenek bercepol dua berwarna merah yang mendekap anak kecil bersurai pirang yang tampak masih mengantuk.

"Nenek, apa masih lama". Tanya anak itu sambil menggeliat manja didekapan sang nenek. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak nyaman karena lampu lorong yang begitu terang.

Wanita tua itu mengelus surai pirang cucunya. "Tidak... kalau kamu ngantuk tidur saja dipangkuan nenek ya". Ujar wanita tua itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan.

"Hanghhkk...". Mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan uap air dari mulutnya.. Membuat siapa saja pasti gemas menatap wajah imutnya.

"Tuan dan nyonya persalinannya berjalan lancar, sekarang anda bisa menemui nyonya Kushina". Seru perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang persalinan".

"Syukurlah". Ucap kakek dan Nenek itu bersamaan. Terpancar raut bahagia dari wajah tua tanpa keriput mereka, ketika mendengar kabar persalinan cucu kedua mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

"Naruto... bangunlah sayang, dedek bayinya sudah lahir". Ujar si nenek berusaha membangunkan bocah di pelukannya.

Nenek itu berdiri lalu membangunkan cucunya agar cepat ikut berdiri. "Enghh..." Naruto mengerang karena dibangunkan secara paksa oleh neneknya.

Tak ambil pusing anak kecil pasti marah diganggu saat tidur. Nenek Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto. Lalu melangkah mengikuti langkah suaminya masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan.

Sementara diruang persalinan Minato yang sangat bahagia tengah memegang erat telapak tangan Kushina yang masih terengah-engah sehabis persalinan.

Kriiet...

Pintu terbuka menampakkan kakek tua yang tersenyum lebar yang langsung memeluk tubuh Minato.

Semua orang bersuka cita tanpa tahu takdir apa yang ditentukan tuhan untuk mereka.

.

...

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya yang dinantikan pun sampai. Seorang suster berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan gedongan bayi didekapannya.

Suster itu berjalan mendekati Kushina yang masih terbaring lelah diranjang rumah sakit. Dibaringkan bayi merah itu disebelahnya agar cepat-cepat mendapat kehangatan tubuh seorang ibu.

Suster itu berbalik. "Maaf tuan Senju dan tuan Namikaze, dokter memanggil kalian berdua". Ujar suster itu dengan hormat. Dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelahnya Hashirama dan Minato pun juga ikut keluar untuk memenuhi panggilan sang dokter.

Minato berjalan dibelakang melihat punggung mertuanya yang berjalan didepannya terlebih dulu.

Kriett...

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka oleh Hashirama. Sontak saja seseorang didalam ruangan itu terkesiap dan berdiri.

"Ohh.. ternyata kalian, silahkan duduk". Ujarnya mempersilahkan Hashirama dan Minato untuk duduk.

Hashirama dan Minato duduk berhadapan dengan sang dokter. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya diam sampai sang dokter membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehmm.. maaf, apakah saat mengandung, istri anda pernah terjatuh hingga menyebabkan perutnya terbentur ?". Tanya dokter sambil menyangga dagunya.

Minato tampak berpikir, mencoba mengingat kembali masa-masa kehamilan istrinya. Dan entah karena senang atau memang ia sudah lupa atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi, ia tidak mengingat satupun memori yang menjelaskan tentang Kushina yang terjatuh atau terpeleset. Tapi yang ada hanya moment-moment bahagianya bersama istrinya yang mwngandung serta putra pertama mereka.

"Saya rasa tidak ada tragedi seperti itu selama kehamilan istri saya. apakah ada masalah dok ?". Tanya Minato dengan muka harap-harap cemas

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah. Sejak putri anda lahir tadi, kaki kirinya belum terlihat bergerak sama sekali". Terang dokter pada Minato.

"Apakah itu artinya cucuku tidak normal ?". Hashirama yang sedari tadi hanya pasif dan menyimak pun juga ikut bertanya dengan muka gaharnya. Kala mengetahui arah pembicaraan sang dokter.

"Bukan begitu ini hanya asumsi saya pribadi. Untuk kedepan mungkin dapat terlihat perkembangannya". Ujar dokter itu karna takut pada Hashirama. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya ia sekarang berhadapan dengan ayah mertua serta pemilik Namikaze corporation itu sendiri. Yang mana diketahui perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze ini telah memiliki cabang-cabang besar di setiap benua. Kecuali antartika.

"Terima kasih". Minato berdiri, dengan langkah berwibawanya ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu diruangan dimana Kushina tengah dirawat sekarang, nampak Naruto yang mengecupi pipi adik perempuannya yang baru lahir.

Wajah yang tadinya mengantuk sudah berubah berseri-seri menatap wajah adiknya yang lucu.

"Sayang, adik bayinya sedang tidur. Nanti bangun loh kamu cium terus". Tangan Kushina mengelus rambut pirang putra pertamanya.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan peringatan ibunya dan tetap menciumi wajah adiknya.

Hingga suara isakan membuatnya panik.

Naruto berusaha menghiburnya dengan menjelek-jelekkan wajahnya. Tapi bukannya membuat bayi itu berhenti menangis. Kelakuan Naruto malah membuat Kushina dan Mito tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siapa yang membuat adik bayi menangis". Suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap, ditengoknya ke arah suara tadi.

"Hahh..". Naruto langsung berlari mengitari ranjang, bersembunyi dibelakang punggung ibunya yang sedang berbaring.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Nenek yang melakukannya". Ucap Naruto berusaha memperdayai ayahnya.

"Hahh... nenek..". Ucap Mito tak terima. Mito pun berdiri dan langsung mengejar Naruto yang telah berani menuduhnya.

"Hhaya... nenek tidak bisa menangkapku". Ujar Naruto membanggakan diri.

"Kena kamu. Anak nakal". Mito menggelitiki cucu pirang nakalnya hingga membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Ampun nenek, geli... aaaa".

.

.

.

.

xXx

.

Beberapa bulan semenjak tragedi persalinan Kushina. Suasana di mansion Namikaze berjalan seperti biasa. Minato pergi ke kantor, Naruto yang berangkat sekolah, dan Kushina yang mendapat urusan baru.

Kalau biasanya Kushina hanya mengurus Minato dan Naruto, sekarang Kushina juga harus mengurusi Sara. Malaikat merah kecilnya.

.

...

.

Suara senda gurau menggelegar dari ruang makan kepemilikan keluarga Namikaze.

Mengharuskan para maid dan pekerja di mansion itu untuk maklum pada sifat majikan mereka yang humoris. Namun begitu sifat majikan yang humoris membuat mereka betah bekerja di sana.

Seusai acara makan malam Minato ingin segera menidurkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Tunggu dulu. Kita harus bermain dulu ayah. Aku tidak terima kekalahanku kemarin". Teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk mencegat ayahnya.

"Main ya, baiklah". Ujar Minato memenuhi tantangan Naruto. Meskipun ia sangat lelah karena pekerjaannya dikantor, ia harus tetap memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah yang baik.

"Baiklah ayo". Ucap Naruto langsung menarik lengan ayahnya. Tapi belum sempat mereka keluar dari ruang makan suara Kushina menginterupsi mereka.

"Ayah sedang lelah Naru, biarkan ayah istirahat ya". Nasehat Kushina sambil terus merapikan piring.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya main sebentar". Jawab Minato.

.

.

.

Tiga jam telah berlalu dengan joystick di masing - masing tangan Naruto dan Minato. Dapat terlihat jelas warna hitam dibawah mata Minato. Hampir seperti panda yang imut.

"Yosh... gol lagi 3-0, aku mengalahkan ayah lagi dalam tujuh belas pertandingan". Sorak sorai Naruto di tengah malam.

"Hah... sudah larut. Ayo cepat tidur Naru, nanti ibu bisa marah". Ujar Minato setengah sadar.

"Baiklah ayah. Kita akan main satu pertandingan lagi, setelah itu aku akan tidur". Ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang masih sangat membara.

"Dari tadi bilang sekali". Lirih Minato.

"Aku akan memulai pertandingannya. Ayah ingin pakai klub mana ?". Ujar Naruto.

"Terserah". Ujar Minato lesu lagi. Putranya benar-benar bersemangat. Ia berharap semoga istrinya sudah tertidur.

"Sudah. AYO KITA MULAI". Teriak Naruto sambil berdiri saking senangnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di lantai atas, Kushina melangkah hendak turun untuk menjemput suaminya. Karena Kushina tahu jika ia tidak turun tangan, putra pirangnya yang kelewat cerdik itu bisa menghasut Minato agar tidak tidur hingga pagi.

Baru akan menuruni tangga. Teriakan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggelegar di setiap sudut ruangan. Yang sudah pasti menyebabkan Kushina terlonjak kaget.

'Astaga... kenapa anak itu teriak malam-malam begini". Batinnya.

Kushina sebenarnya agak heran mengapa putranya bisa sangat bersemangat seperti itu, padahal sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Seharusnya anak seusianya akan tidur pulas meskipun diletakkan di atas ubin yang dingin sekalipun.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara sandal kayu Kushina yang berbenturan dengan ubin. Yang sontak membuat Naruto gelagapan, dan langsung membanting joysticknya untuk segera lari bersembunyi.

"Gawat ibu bangun". Lirih Naruto dalam persembunyiannya. Dengan langkah kecilnya Naruto mengendap-endap dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ayahnya yang mungkin kena marah oleh ibunya yang sangat kelewat galaknya.

Tapi bukan itu. Naruto memang sengaja menjadikan ayahnya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan ibunya. Sungguh sangat licik tapi sangat cerdas.

.

.

.

xXx

Malam sudah sangat larut atau bisa dibilang akan menjelang pagi. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil vann itu.

Mereka membuat lingkaran dan mulai mengulang rencana yang sudah mereka persiapan.

"Kalian semua dengar. Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal jika tuan dan nyonya Namikaze itu telah kita ikat, kita akan mengancam dan membawa kedua anak itu di depa mereka. Hingga mereka tidak akan bisa hidup didunia. Setelah itu kita akan menjadi kaya raya dalam sekejap... mengerti". Ucap seseorang nampaknya pemimpin orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Mengerti". Sahut mereka bebarengan.

.

.

.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memasuki rumah besar itu dengan mudahnya. Tentu saja setelah menghabisi kepala keamanan mansion megah itu.

Dua orang mulai menyelinap ke kamar tuan pemilik rumah. Dan mulai melancarkan aksinya yaitu mengikat Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina yang nampak sangat kelelahan jelas saja tak menyadari sesuatu mengganggu tidur mereka.

Sementara salah seorang menyelinap ke kamar Naruto. "Maaf kawan kecil, aku harus melakukan ini". Lirihnya dengan seringai jahat.

Dan perlahan mulai membopong tubuh kecil itu menuju rencana tahap ketiga.

Naruto terkejut siapa orang yang membopongnya sekarang. Dari baunya jelas bahwa ini bukan ayahnya. Tapi orang ini menuju kekamar ayahnya.

Sementara dikamar ayahnya Sara telah digendong oleh salah satu perampok.

Sesampai dikamar ayahnya. Orang itu melapor pada seseorang.

"Bagus letakkan dia di lantai". Perintah orang itu.

Dengan seketika seseorang yang Naruto ketahui bukan ayahnya tadi langsung mrnjatuhkannya hingga kepala Naruto terbentur oleh ubin.

"AKhh..". Teriak bocah pirang itu yang langsung menyebabkan tuan dan nyonya Namikaze itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan terikat.

Pemimpin dari perampok itu mengangkat baju Naruto membuatnya ikut terangkat.

"Bagus... mengadulah pada ayah dan ibumu". Ujar perampok itu.

"Kalian siapa, ayah ibu tolong Naru". Teriak Naruto. Yang tak mampu untuk menahan isakannya, mukanya berlumur darah dari dahinya.

Kushina tersentak mendengar teriakan putra tersayangnya. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari dahi putranya dan turun menetes ke ubin dengan derasnya.

Bola matanya melotot dan berair seakan tak percaya putranya yang selalu ceria kini menangis ketakutan dengan darah melumuri wajahnya.

Lidahnya tak mampu berkata-kata atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan melihat putranya yang menangis ketakutan seperti itu.

Siapa mereka berani sekali membuang darah berharga milik clan Namikaze.

"Siapa kalian. Beraninya kalian menyakiti putraku ?". Suara Minato terdengar tenang, meskipun dalam hatinya ingin sekali memotong tangan kotor yang berani menyentuh putranya.

"Hiks..hikss.. Ibu". Isak Naruto sambil mengusap matanya yang terkena darah.

Kembali Kushina tersentak akan suara kecil putranya. "NARUTO..". Ujar Kushina yang baru tersadar akan kekagetannya.

"Lepaskan.. lepaskan.. LEPASKAN PUTRAKU". Teriaknya menerjang para perampok itu. Tapi sayang ia sekarang terikat. Sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dibawah ranjang.

"Kushina"

"Kumohon... lepaskan putraku". Mohon Kushina yang telah berlinangan air mata.

"Maaf nyonya Namikaze, kami tidak bisa melakukannya". Ujar perampok tadi.

"Tapi kami senang saat melihat anda menderita". Setelah mengatakannya sang perampok tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ketidak berdayaan orang paling berpengaruh didunia.

Sriing... suara pisau tangan.

Menarik seluruh perhatian di ruangan kamar luas itu. Sang perampok menempatkannya tepat di depan perut Naruto.

Naruto semakin genjar menangi ketakutan melihat pisau mengkilap itu siap menusuk perutnya.

"Kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu, kumohon dia masih kecil". Ujar Kushina makin syok. Sementara Minato tetap diam tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Baiklah". Pisau itu menjauh, sekejap memberi perasaan tenang untuk Kushina dan Minato.

.

.

"Haghah.. saki it". Rintihan kecil Naruto bagai sebuah pisau yang sama menusuk hati Kushina dan Minato.

Mata violet itu kembali menatap darah yang bahkan lebih banyak. Yang membuatnya syok dan pingsan seketika.

"Astaga kau kuat sekali bocah. Hanya ahh saja, sangat kuat". Puji perampok itu pada Naruto.

"Ayo semua, kita pergi. Dan kau tuan Namikaze jangan lapor polisi". Ujar perampok itu lalu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

xXx

.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Naruto terus berlari bersama Sara di gendongannya berharap mendapat tempat sembunyi agar bebas dari perampok yang menculiknya semalam.

Naruto sangat bersyukur pada tuhan. Atas kekuatan yang dipinjammkannya, sehingga ia mampu menggendong Sara meski perutnya terluka.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Kotak kotak kotak. Banyak sekali kotak disini mungkin tempat itu cocok untuk bersembunyi.

Naruto lekas berlari menuju ke kotak berwarna merah yang berisikan banyak buah, yang kebetulan belum tertutup. Di luar kotak itu tertulis.

TO JAPAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.-TBC-.

.

Saya publish fic ini atas paksaan temen saya. Sebenarnya saya ingin legendary sword tamat dulu baru saya publish fic. Tapi ya sudah teman saya gx masalah.

.

Jadi gimana lanjut apa nggak. Voting dilakukan dari sekarang haha...XD

.

.

Dan mohon dikoreksi ya. Tentu saja dengan...

REVIEWS

.

.

V


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear little sister II.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Family ,Hurt/Comfort ,Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : typo,mainstream,ooc,newbie,dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki seoarang adik perempuan yang sangat menyayangimu, dan sebuah kebahagian memiliki kakak laki-laki yang selalu melindungimu. Semoga kalimat itu terus berada dihati kita.

Akankah seorang mampu menghancurkan ikatan mulia dari mereka yang terlahir dari asal yang sama.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

 **Chapter 2.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian di kota ramai tokyo...

"Kakak... sarapan sudah siap". Teriak seorang bocah perempuan baersurai merah. Dengan tongkatnya ia tertatih menaiki tangga.

Sembari mengalunkan nada sayangnya terhadap kakaknya, tanpa hentinya senyum terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kakak...". Ujarnya lagi.

"Iya aku segera turun". Akhirnya sahutan yang ditunggunya pun terdengar, dengan begini ia tahu bahwa kakanya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis kecil itu berbalik hendak menuruni tangga. Sebelum sampai di lantai, tiba-tiba tangan kekar telah menangkapnya.

Membawa tubuhnya melayang keatas angin. Dengan sedikit berteriak anak itu mengayunkan tongkatnya karna ketakutan.

"Turunkan aku... ". Teriaknya dengan mata terpejam. Sementara sang pelaku pengangkatan hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adik perempuan tersayangnya berteriak ketakutan.

Diturunkan tubuh adiknya di atas kursi makan. "Hehh... kakak kebiasaan. Kakak kan tahu aku takut ketinggian". Ujar Sara dengan wajah cemberut khas anak-anaknya.

"Iya... maaf". Ujar Naruto dengan tangan terkatup memohon ampun.

"Ayo cepat sarapan kita akan segera berangkat". Ujar Sara mulai menyantap makanan di depannya.

Di sebuah apartemen kumuh itu tempat tinggal Naruto dan adiknya sekarang. Bukan lagi mansion mewah seperti dulu dimana semua telah tersedia. Sekarang ia harus bekerja keras untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya dan juga adiknya.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun silam banyak hal telah terjadi. Semenjak saat itu Naruto seakan telah lupa akan orang tua.

Ia merasa sudah menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu. Tapi ia bersyukur masih ada adiknya yang menemaninya sampai sekarang. Ia berjanji akan melindungi adiknya dari apapun dan kapanpun.

Ingin rasanya Naruto kembali kerumahnya. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya menolak keras keinginan itu. Lagipula dia pun tak punya uang untuk pergi ke eropa.

Mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana anak kecil bisa bertahan hidup sendirian di kota yang keras ?.

Setelah keluar dari dermaga seseorang menemukan mereka.

.

 **Flashback ON.**

Dengan langkah tertatih seorang anak bersurai pirang berjalan diatas trotoar jalan. Darah kering membasahi perut dan bajunya. Masih bisa ia rasakan saat besi mengkilap itu menyayat perutnya. Sungguh sakit rasanya.

Ditambah lagi sekarang dipunggunnya adik kecilnya sedang terbaring nyaman akan kehangatan.

Membawa tubuhnya sendiri saja sudah sangat membuat kakinya gemetar tak karuan. Ditambah adiknya sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

Meski begitu rasa syukur tak hentinya terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih bisa berjalan walau berat tiap langkahnya.

Sakit... perutnya sakit. Anak itu telah mencapai batas kemampuannya. Hawa dingin desember benar-benar membuat kakinya kaku.

Bruukhh...

"Hahh... akhh...". Anak itu tersungkur beberapa kali helaan nafas ia hembuskan, air mata mengalir deras dari shappirenya.

Ribuan pasang mata melihatnya, kedua anak kecil yang kesakitan. Tapi tak seorang pun berniat memberinya uluran tangan.

Dimana hati nurani kalian dapatkah kalian hidup dengan tenang selagi anak-anak tak berdosa ini menangis kesakitan.

Dimana hati nurani kalian.

Dimana.

Entah tiada yang tahu. Pandangannya menggelap apakah ini akhir kehidupan.

Dalam diam ia berdo'a "Tuhan sel..".

Sebelum selesai do'anya, kesadaraan sudah tak nampak dari tubuhnya. Pikirannya hilang, tubuhnya seakan telah mati. Darahnya telah terkuras sangat banyak dan tanpa makanan membuat sekujur tubuhnya pucat tak bertenaga.

.

.

Malam yang sangat dingin menaungi setiap sudut kota. Jam malam pun sudah terlampau sangat jauh. Beberapa mobil nampak masih sangat ramai menyuarakan raungannya.

Tak terkecuali mobil mewah milik menteri pertahanan jepang. Aston Martin DB9 hitam itu melaju pelan menembus dinginnya malam.

Terlihat di dalam sang menteri pertahanan yang besenda gurau bersama dengan putri kecilnya. Suaranya menggelagar dalam mobil mewah itu, hingga suara kecil putrinya mengubah atensinya.

"Ayah lihat... di sana ada laki-laki yang tidur di jalanan". Celotehnya sambil menunjuk keluar jendela kaca.

Karena penasaran akhirnya lelaki tua itu menengok ke arah telunjuk putrinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati 2 anak kecil terbaring di trotoar.

Segera lelaki itu tepikan mobilnya, lalu turun untuk mengecek keadaan anak itu.

Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika mendapati darah kering dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit itu berada di baju anak itu.

"Darah". Gumamnya. Dengan segera lelaki itu menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya".

.

 **Flashback off.**

Dan semenjak saat itu mereka berdua tinggal di panti asuhan. Tetapi semenjak panti asuhan kekurangan donatur, Naruto yang merasa sudah mampu menghidupi diri pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti bersama adiknya.

Dengan uang tabungannya ia bisa membeli apartemen kecilnya. Dan sebuah motor untuknya bepergian.

Seperti pagi itu setelah sarapan Naruto menaikkan tubuh kecil Sara ke atas motor cb150r itu. Setelah itu ia pun juga naik dan langsung memacu motornya untuk menuju ke sekolah adiknya.

Setelah beberapa menit barulah mereka sampai di sekolah Sara. Karena jarak yang tak terlalu jauh perjalanan pun tak terlalu lama.

Naruto turun dari motornya lalu mengangkat tubuh Sara. Lalu menurunkannya.

"Kakak menunduklah". Ujar Sara pada Naruto.

"Hmm kenapa?".

"Menunduk saja... cepak kakak". Rajuk Sara karena Naruto tak lekas menunduk.

"Baiklah". Naruto menunduk, menuruti permintaan adiknya.

 **Cupp...** "aku sayang kakak"

"Kakak juga sayang Sara".

Setelah mendapat kecupan dari Sara, Naruto segera menuju ke sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Tak perlu heran. Tentu karena prestasinya, menteri pertahanan dengan senang hati membiayainya.

Tepat waktu itulah gelar yang selalu didapat oleh Naruto. Ia selalu datang paling pagi dari teman-temanya. Bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh, setelah sampai ia akan duduk tenang ditempatnya lalu membuka buku tebalnya.

Tapi jangan kira dia kutu buku yang suka dibully. Naruto adalah pemegang gelar karate tingkat nasional dan akan melaju ke tingkat internasional sekaligus kapten club basket KHS.

.

xXx

"Ayah Ibu aku berangkat". Teriak gadis bersurai pink pendek itu sambil menyabit tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hati-hati ya Sakura. Jangan mengebut". Sahut Mebuki dari dalam dapur. "Iya". Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Sesampainya di garasi mobil. Mata Sakura menelusuri garasi mencari mobil pribadinya berada.

Setelah menemukannya Sakura langsung menaikinya.

Mobil viper merah itu melaju sangat kencang di jalanan pagi tokyo. Datang pagi adalah hal yang paling ia suka. Karena di waktu pagi itu dia bisa berduaan saja dengan pria kesayangannya. **MUNGKIN.**

Sesampainya di dikelas dengan cepat Sakura mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Dan benar saja Dalam sekolah yang sangat sepi ini prianya sudah duduk manis ditempatnya.

Seringai licik terukir di bibirnya yang basah. Sakura berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di kursi samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana, tugasku sudah selesai". Ujar Sakura lembut.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Sakura. "Mana ambilkan". Ujar Sakura lagi. Kini dengan tangan mengadah meminta buku tugasnya.

"Ada di dalam tas kau ambil saja sendiri". Sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh. Sakura langsung menggeledah tas Naruto untuk mencari bukunya. Sanyangnya ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda bukunya berada.

"Mana Naruto di sini tidak ada bukuku". Ujar Sakura. Wajah kesal sudah nampak padanya.

"Ada dalam cari saja". Tanpa menoleh lagi. Perhatiannya masih terpaku akan bukunya.

Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya segera mencekal dagu Naruto lalu membaliknya. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau tak memperhatikanku". Ujarnya garang.

Sakura paling tidak suka di duakan apalagi oleh Naruto. Perhatian Naruto hanya untuknya bukan untuk orang lain. Sakura sangat benci jika Naruto lebih memedulikan hal lain selain dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak membawanya". Setelah Naruto mencoba menggeledah tasnya, ternyata benar bahwa dia tak membawa buku tugas Sakura.

Sudah pasti dapat dilihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena amarah. "Kalau begitu tugasmu aku bawa". Ujar Sakura seenaknya.

"Tapi itu tugasku Sakura". Ujar Naruto berusaha meminta ampunan pada Sakura.

"Biarkan... ini hukumanmu". Ujar Sakura dingin.

Sungguh seorang atlet karate tingkat nasional dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh gadis manja.

Tentu saja begitu. Sakura memang sudah sangat sering memperlakukan Naruto dengan semena-mena. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena Naruto miskin.

Kenapa Naruto tidak melawan ? Itu karena Naruto sangat menghormati Ayah Sakura yang telah berbaik hati padanya dan adiknya.

Ya Ayah Sakura adalah menteri pertahanan yang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut dahulu kala.

Bahkan seringkali Naruto berpikir bahwa dia sudah seperti budak Sakura.

..

...

..

Kelas mulai ramai. Suara bising pun mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas.

"Brother... kenapa denganmu... wajah mu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jiwa mudamu...". Teriak Lee...

"Nenek sihir itu memonopoli ku lagi". Desah Naruto.

"Owh... bersabarlah saudaraku. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa membalasnya haha...". Ujar Lee yang memberi semangat pada Naruto.

Lee adalah salah satu teman Naruto di panti asuhan.

Teng... teng... teng...

Suara bell masuk berbunyi semua murid pun serentak duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak". Sapa Kurenai yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Pagi. Sensei". Sahut serentak para murid.

"Kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu. Dan yang tidak meng...". Belum selesai Kurenai melantunkan perintah, tiba-tiba Sakura telah mengangkat tangannya.

"Naruto tidak membawa tugas Sensei". Ujar Sakura dengan sinis.

"Benarkah itu Naruto ?". Tanya Kurenai memastikan.

"Benar Sensei".

"Tumben sekali kau tidak tertib Naruto. Jadi, sekarang kau bisa keluar dari kelasku". Ujar Kurenai tenang sambil mempersilahkan Naruto keluar.

Naruto berdiri diliriknya Sakura yang tengah tersenyum senang.

.

xXx

 **Naruto pov ON.**

Sial sekali nasibku hari. Harus keluar dari kelas. Lihat saja wajah licik si nenek sihir itu seenaknya saja mengambil tugasku.

Sudahlah dari pada aku berdiri tak jelas di sini lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan.

Tunggu siapa gadis itu sepertinya dia anak baru. Mungkin sedikit pertolongan akan membantu.

 **Naruto pov OFF.**

Terlihat Naruto yang tengah dihukum oleh Kurenai-sensei tampak bingung ingin melakukan apa. Karena memang selama bersekolah tidak sekalipun ia mendapat hukuman.

Setelah duduk agak lama di depan kelas, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Daripada hanya melamun lebih baik dia membaca ' _Ilmu dapat Waktu tak terbuang sia-sia'_ . Begitulah pikir Naruto.

"Sepi sekali". Gumam Naruto. "Apa hanya aku yang diluar ?". Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja diluar sepi semua murid berada dalam kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah ia di depan perpustakaan.

"Naruto". Sapa sesorang dari belakang. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kakashi-sensei. Kenapa kau disini ?". Ujar Naruto bingung ketika melihat senseinya yang selalu menyembunyikan wajah di balik masker itu.

Kakashi terdiam, berfikir sejenak tentang alasannya berada di perpustakaan. Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan murid teladannya.

"Emm.. kupikir aku sedang mencari referensi cara datang tepat waktu". Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan diluar. Ini kan masih jam pelajaran ?". Kakashi ganti bertanya.

Naruto meghela nafas. " aku dihukum Kurenai-sensei". Ujarnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Haha... tumben sekali kau dihukum Naruto. Seperti bukan kau saja. Yasudah daripada melamun lebih baik kita membaca buku tentang cara datang tepat waktu". Kakashi pun menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke perpustakaan besar itu.

Naruto sweetdrop. "Buku itu hanya cocok untukmu sensei".

Begitu masuk Kakashi dan Naruto langsung disambut oleh rak-rak yang tersusun tinggi hingga mencapai sekitar sepuluh meter yang mengharuskan murid untuk mendaki tangga jika ingin mengambilnya, ribuan buku terpajang disana. Sunggung tempat itu adalah surga bagi seorang pembaca dan merupakan neraka jahannam bagi para berandalan sekolah tentunya.

Setelah menyapa guru penjaga perpustakaan Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah buku dimana disana tertera susunan abjad yang membentuk kata MATEMATIKA.

Naruto berjalan santai berusaha meredam bunyi setiap langkahnya. Ia berniat untuk duduk di bangku paling pojok, karena disitulah tempat paling nyaman untuk berkonsentrasi.

Sementara Naruto telah serius membaca bukunya. Lain halnya dengan Kakashi. Terlihat guru bermasker itu masih mengobrol dengan guru penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Emm... begitu y. Baiklah murid itu perempuan kan. Pasti akan lebih nyaman dengan lelaki tampan". Ujar Kakashi lirih.

"Terserah kau saja". Ujar guru penjaga perpustakaan.

.

xXx

.

"Sial.. seenaknya sensei menambah hukumanku". Desah Naruto.

Baru saja ia menikmati dunia matematikanya, dan tanpa aba-aba Kakashi menyuruhnya ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan alasan hukuman dari Kurenai masih kurang.

Berkali-kali Naruto menghela nafasnya. Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali.

Setelah agak lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Aku datang". Ujar Naruto malas.

"Ehh... Naruto apa yang lakukan disini ?". Ujar kepala sekolah KHS yang kebingungan.

"Anu.. Tsunade-sama. Aku disini untuk menggantikan Kakashi-sensei".

"Owh... begitu. Aku kira kau dihukum". Ujar Tsunade tertawa ringan.

Naruto pun juga ikut tertawa ringan atau lebih tepatnya tertawa garing. 'Memang aku dihukum'. Batin Naruto.

"Ya sudah... Naruto sekarang kau harus mengantar murid baru ini ke kelasnya". Ujar Tsunade.

Naruto tersentak. "Hahh... beb-baiklah".

.

xXx

.

Bel.. istirahat telah berbunyi, para murid pun berhamburan keluar. Banyak dari sebagian murid memilih untuk pergi ke kantin, sekedar mengisi perut yang berteriak-teriak meminta jatah.

Tidak dengan Naruto sekarang. Ia masih sibuk dengan hukumannya.

Di koridar sekolah itu Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Shion. Ya dia adalah siswa baru itu.

Banyak yang menatap mereka ?.

Tentu saja banyak. Naruto adalah atlet Nasional semua tentangnya akan menjadi trending topik selama tiga bulan penuh.

"Memangnya kau dikelas apa Naruto ?". Tanya Shion pada Naruto yang tampak terbengong sebelum pertanyaan tadi diajukan.

"Ohh.. aku ?. Kelasku di sebelahmu ?". Ujar Naruto santai.

"Emm... ". Gumam Shion tanda mengerti. "Ipa 1 atau Ipa 3 ?". Lanjut Shion.

"Tentu saja Ipa 1". Naruto memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya banngga.

"Wahh... ternyata Naruto pintar ya". Puji Shion dengan agak tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja". Naruto menyombongkan diri.

..

...

..

Sementara itu di kelas Ipa 1. Dimana kelas Naruto berada semua murid menatap ke arah jendela.

"HAHH APA INI. KENAPA SI PIRANG ITU MENCURI START LAGI". Teriak Kiba tak terima akan takdir.

"Benar sekali... Naruto memang hebat, kharisma yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya sangat kuat sehingga para gadis mudah sekali takluk padanya". Ujar Shino menimpali kalimat kiba barusan.

"Dasar kau. Seharusnya kau setuju padaku. Jika begini terus kita bisa jomblo sampai lulus". Kiba uring-uringan karena kalimat Shino.

"Para lelaki itu ngomongin apa sih ?. Sepertinya seru sekali". Sakura bertanya pada Ino Sembari mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang baru saja ia beli di kantin.

"Entahlah.. mungkin Narutomu sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis". Ujar Ino.

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Ino. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung berdiri, dan beranjak munuju jendela.

"Tunggu Sakura aku hanya bercan". Ucapan Ino terputus ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Naruto yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan gadis yang tak ia kenal.

"Da".

Dan sudah Ino duga pasti Sakura akan sangat marah melihat pemandangan ini.

"Siapa gadis itu ?. Berani sekali dia mendekati Narutoku". Ujar Sakura dengan penuh amarah.

"Sabar Sakura". Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Awas kau Naruto aku akan menghukummu".

..

...

..

"Okeyy... kita sudah sampai".

"Ada yang bisa aku tolong lagi nona ?". Tanya Naruto pada si gadis.

"Tidak terima kasih Naruto. Sampai jumpa". Ujar Shion lalu masuk dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

..

Baiklah semuanya terima kasih ya sudah membaca fic kedua aku. Dan jangan lupa review ya.

Flame juga gak papa kok.

Nge-fav sama nge-follow juga gak papa.

.

.

And jangan lupa baca legendary sword.

.

.

 **REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**My dear little sister II** **I** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Family ,Hurt/Comfort ,Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

Ingat jangan pedulikan genre ya.

.

Dan disini bakal ada adegan sedikit ecchi gak mutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki seoarang adik perempuan yang sangat menyayangimu, dan sebuah kebahagian memiliki kakak laki-laki yang selalu melindungimu. Semoga kalimat itu terus berada dihati kita.

Akankah seorang mampu menghancurkan ikatan mulia dari mereka yang terlahir dari asal yang sama.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

 **Chapter** **3.**

Sekolah dasar tempat Sara telah berakhir. Banyak sekali daru para orang tua yang menjemput anak-anak mereka.

Kecupan lembut dipipi, elusan dikepala terpampang didepan mata kecil Sara.

Menuai rasa iri dari gadis kecil bermata violet itu.

"Hufft...". Sara menghela nafasnya lelah, kenapa takdir seakan mempermainkannya.

Duduk diantara kebahagiaan yang tidak ia miliki.

Ia juga anak yang ingin dimanja oleh orang tuanya, di cium dan di belai dengan kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sudah cukup pemandangan menyakitkan untuk hari ini. Sara meraih tongkatnya, dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati tangan kiri Sara mulai menumpukan tongkatnya pada tanah. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan tertatih Sara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolahan yang mulai sepi dari para murid.

Setelah keluar dari area sekolah Sara segera menuju ketempat dimana ia selalu pergi ketika ia bosan atau tidak punya teman. Tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritenya.

Sara menelusuri trotoar jalan dengan tongkatnya yang bersih. Sesekali ia bersenandung dan menyapa para pejalan kaki yang ia lewati.

Tak sedikit pula pejalan kaki yang menyapanya balik.

.

..

.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah cafe yang lumayan agak besar. Yang terletak di daerah yang cukup ramai.

Jadi tak heran jika cafe itu laris setiap saat.

Tapi untungnya Sara datang saat jam kerja. Jadi cafe agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak sekolah yang bolos dan orang umum.

Setelah agak lama mengamati kondisi diluar cafe. Sara mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya menuju dalam cafe.

Sara membuka pintu kaca cafe dan segera masuk. Diedarkannya pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Setelah merasa cukup aman Sara langsung melenggang masuk menuju kedalam dapur.

"Selamat siang kak Ayame, paman Teuchi". Ujar Sara ketika telah masuk ke dapur.

Tangan kanannya menengadah lalu berlari pelan menuju tempat dimana Ayame berada.

"Selamat siang juga. Sara sayang". Ayame langsung merendah, untuk menyambut tubuh kecil Sara yang perlahan mendekat padanya dengan tangan menengadah.

Tidak begitu lama Sara dan Ayame melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sekolah ?". Tanya Ayame dengan senyum sumringah yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

Sara tersenyum lebar. Setelahnya ia duduk di lantai dan mulai menggeledah tas punggungnya, setelah merasa sesuatu yang ia cari sudah ketemu. Lantas ia tarik tangannya keluar tas.

"Tadahhh... ". Teriak Sara. Sambil tangannya menunjukkan kertas ujiannya.

"Lihatlah kakak.. nilaiku hitung-hitungan alias matematika dapat seratus lagi". Ujarnya senang.

Ayame lantas mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum senang. "Wah... Sara memang hebat dan cerdas".

Tiba-tiba saja paman Teuchi datang menyela kegiatan mereka yang tengah asyik membicarakan nilai ujian Sara.

"Wah wah... ada apa ini ?. Ramai sekali". Ujar paman Teuchi lalu menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sara.

"Aku dapat Nilai seratus lagi paman". Sara memperlihatkan kertas ujiannya.

Teuchi pun juga sangat bangga mengetahui Sara yang yang telah seperti putrinya sendiri mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Sara memang paling hebat, kakak Naruto pasti bangga dengan Sara". Ujar paman Teuchi senang. Sembari jempolnya ia tunjukkan pada Sara.

"Tentu saja. Jika kakak tidak bangga aku akan memukulnya". Ujar Sara senang dengan tangannya yang mengepal lunak.

Mendengar pernyataan Sara yang polos itu membuat paman Teuchi dan Ayame tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah habis tertawa semuanya pun terdiam. "Apakah kakak belum kesini paman ?". Tanya Sara pada Teuchi.

"Tentu saja belum. Sara kan tahu kak Naruto pulangnya agak sore".

Sara menggembungkan pipi. "Kali saja kakak pulang lebih awal". Gumamnya lirih hampir tak bersuara.

"Ya sudah. Sara pasti lapar kita makan ya". Ajak Ayame pada Sara, karena dia tahu Sara baru pulang sekolah pasti belum makan apa-apa.

Sara menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak mau. Sara maunya nanti kalau sudah ada kakak".

"Tapi Nanti perut Sara sakit loh". Ayame sedikit khawatir karena tidak mau makan jika tidak ada Naruto, padahal kan Naruto masih lama pulangnya.

"Nggak mau". Sara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tanda bahwa keputusannya telah bulat.

"Kakak Ayame suapin mau ?". Tanya Ayame lagi. Masih berusaha membujuk Sara yang kekeh.

"Disuapi ?". Sara membuka mulutnya.

"Iya". Sahut Ayame senang, karena sepertinya rencana miliknya berhasil.

"Ya sudah. Tapi sedikit, biar aku bisa makan sama kakak". Akhirnya Sara menyetujuinya.

Dengan sangat senang hati Ayame menyuapi gadis cantik yang sudah seperti adiknya ini.

.

.

xXx

.

Diruangan besar bernuansa putih dengan banyak garis hitam tengah bersemayam didalamnya seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang yang tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Perawakannya yang tampan dan pembawaannya yang tenang seakan telah menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa fikirannya telah kacau sejak bertahun-tahun lalu lamanya.

Perusahaan yang diurusnya pun kadang mengalami penurunan dan peningkatan kinerja yang tak beraturan semenjak tragedi buruk yang dialaminya dahulu kala.

 **Tok.. tok...**

"Tuan Namikaze bolehkah saya masuk". Ujar seorang dari luar ruangan.

"Ya masuklah". Sahut Minato dingin. Dengan tangannya yang senantiasa memijat pelipisnya.

Klek...

Pintu terbuka menampakan tubuh ramping seorang wanita bersurai hitam pekat. Dengan beberapa kertas dalam pelukannya.

"Permisi tuan. Saya ingin memberikan laporan tentang kerja sama dengan klien kita dan beberapa permintaan kerjasama yang menunggu persetujuan anda". Ujar wanita itu sopan.

Minato mengangkatnya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, letakkan saja disini". Tunjuk Minato pada sudut meja kerjanya.

Wanita itu langsung meletakkan berkas yang ia bawa diatas tempat sebagaimana ditunjukkan oleh Minato.

"Kalau begitu, saya kembali kerja lagi tuan".

Minato mengangguk.

Wanita itupun lantas mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan Minato.

Klek...

Merasa pintu telah tertutup. Minato lantas menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada sandaran kursi.

Diraihnya berkas berkas dari pegawainya. Setelah membacanya seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan, tak lama senyum itu kembali pudar.

Kerja sama nya dengan kliennya berjalan lancar. Dan banyak perusahaan yang meminta kerja sama dengannya.

Ya meskipun perusahaan itu pernah terpuruk, tapi dengan dukungan dan bantuan dari istri dan teman-temannya perusahaan yang dulu hampir bangkrut kembali membaik.

.

..

.

Sementara itu Kushina, wanita cantik bersurai merah gelap itu tengah duduk sendirian didepan televisi.

Kesepian. Sudah pasti di mansion yang bak istana itu. Suami pergi bekerja, hanya punya beberapa pembantu, dan tidak ada satupun teriakan cempreng anak kecil yang memekakan telinganya.

Mansionnya yang indah menjadi sebuah tempat yang tak bermakna sama sekali.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika didepannya sekarang kedua anaknya sedang berkejar-kejaran lalu memeluknya.

Tapi tunggu apakah hal itu mungkin.

Kalaupun masih. Putra pertamanya pasti sudah sangat besar dan sudah enggan bermain kejar-kejaran.

Tapi masih ada putri kecilnya. Yang pasti sangat manja padanya.

Kushina jadi tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan putrinya yang cantik memeluknya erat penuh kasih sayang.

.

xXx

.

"Woi.. Kiba, dimana celanaku". Teriak Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya.

Kiba pun tersentak mendapat teriakan dari sahabat pirangnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Celanamu tersangkut di tas ku".

Sudah Naruto duga setiap celananya hilang pasti terbawa oleh Kiba. Benar-benar kebiasaan buruk.

Brakk...

Pintu terbuka. Kiba pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan celana biru ditangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membawanya". Ujar Kiba dengan cengirannya.

"Dasar gila, suka sekali kau dengan celanaku". Sungut Naruto penuh emosi.

"Lain kali lihat apa yang kau bawa. Kalau perlu ambil celana Hinata sana". Tambah Naruto.

Naruto mengibaskan celananya ke wajah Kiba, setelah itu Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk memakai celananya.

Tak berselang lama Naruto keluar dengan celana biru pendek diatas dengkul kaki.

"Mana kaosku". Ujar Naruto sembari tangannya menengadah di depan Kiba. Tanpa banyak bicara Kiba langsung melempar kaos biru ditangannya, yang langsung dipakai oleh Naruto.

"Ayo kelapangan. Semua pasti sudah menunggu kita". Ujar Kiba langsung menenteng tasnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Diikuti oleh Naruto setelahnya.

Kamar mandi laki-laki yang baru dipakai Naruto dan Kiba berhadapan langsung dengan kamar mandi putri.

Hingga setelah Naruto keluar dengan tas punggung dan jaket kulit yang ia jinjing. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara Sakura yang tenang dan berkesan lembut di dalam sana.

'Astaga... apalagi yang gadis itu lakukan'. Naruto membatin dalam hatinya.

Sekarang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hingga gadis cantik itu berceramah dalam kamar mandi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dengan langkah berat.

Saat telah sampai di tujuannya yaitu kamar mandi wanita. Naruto sempat kaget saat melihat gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Shion, gadis yang tadi pagi sempat ia bantu.

'Astaga apa karena aku mengantarkan gadis itu. Sekarang Sakura cemburu padanya'. Batin Naruto tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sakura yang sangat berlebihan padanya.

"Kau mengerti kan". Ujar Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Tentu saja Nona Sakura, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan". Ujar gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan girangnya.

"Bagus". Sakura langsung mengacungkan jempolnya senang.

"Ehmm...". Naruto berdehem. Dan langsung masuk dalam pembicaraan kedua gadis cantik itu.

Sakura dan Shion mendingak ke arah suara itu.

"Ehmm.. Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?". Tanya Sakura gugup. Pasalnya ia sekarang berada di kamar mandi.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau dengan murid baru ini di kamar mandi ?". Tanya Naruto balik. Matanya melirik pada tubuh kecil Shion.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa". Ujar Sakura semakin gugup.

"Shion kau keluarlah". Tambah Sakura.

"Siap bos". Teriak Shion semangat dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di kamar mandi.

Hening...

 **Sakura pov ON.**

Bagus sekarang hanya aku sendiri dan Narutoku saja. Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus.

Cukup lama aku memandangnya. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan tan eksotis. Apalagi sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos basket yang sangat terbuka.

"Naruto.. ". Ucapku pelan. Sangat pelan hingga mampu membuat telinga Naruto bergetar karnanya.

Naruto segera menoleh, menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang tengah memasang senyum genit padanya.

"Ya.. apa yang kau pikirkan ?". Ujar Naruto dingin.

Kutautkan tanganku dibelakang tubuh, bibir bawahku yang basah aku lumat dengan gigi dan bibir atasku.

Dengan perlahan kugerakkan tubuh sintalku mulai mendekat dan berhenti di depan tubuh Naruto.

Langsung kutautkan tangan ku di bahu tegap Naruto yang keras. Aku meremasnya dengan tanganku.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan saat kita hanya berdua". Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati hawa panas tubuh Naruto yang perlahan membelaiku.

"Dasar... jangan berpikir aneh. Kita sedang di toilet".

Akhh... nikmat sekali saat nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Tubuhku memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto sekarang. Tapi dimana benda itu, aku tidak merasakan benda itu sama sekali.

"Sakura buka matamu, kita tidak sedang bermain disini". Ujar Naruto yang kelihatannya mulai tak nyaman dengan kelakunku.

Aku langsung mendelik saat dia mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Aku menatapnya tajam.

Apa maksutnya kita tidak sedang bermain. Memangnya dia pernah bermain denganku, jangankan ingin bermain saat ku ajak bermain pria ini selalu menolakku.

"Apa ?". Tanyanya ambigu.

Dasar si kuning bodoh ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dengar tuan Namikaze apa maksutmu kita sedang tidak bermain ?, kau bahkan tidak pernah mau jika aku ajak bermain".

"Jadi aku mau bermain sekarang". Ujar Sakura penuh penekanan.

Aku mulai geram dengan kebodohannya yang akut ini seharusnya dia berada di kelas Ips agar dapat peka dengan orang lain yang ada disekitarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja aku menjambak rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Dan langsung kutarik.

Membenturkan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Emhh.. ini dia yang selalu aku sukai, tapi kenapa selalu aku yqng memulai dan yang harus aktif. Setidaknya aku ingin pria ini juga menggerakkan lidahnya.

Sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang kami berdua hanya sendiri, Naruto juga sedang pasrah padaku. Biarkan dia tidak membalasku yang penting sekarang aku bisa menciumnya meski sepihak.

Astaga... apa ini ?. Aku agak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dalam celana pendek Naruto. Tapi aku juga merasa senang akhirnya benda ini keluar juga.

Dengan sangat perlahan aku mulai mengarahkan tanganku pada benda keras itu.

Sempat kulihat Naruto yang memejamkan mata di sela ciuman kami. Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati apa yang kulakukan. Bagus.

Aku mulai mengelusnya. Dan responnya pun sangat memuaskan, benda itu bertambah besar dan keras setiap aku menaik turunkan tanganku disepanjang tubuh benda itu.

Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman yang nikmat itu. Hhh... rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat perlahan lidah Naruto merayap mencari keberadaan lidahku.

Sok menahan diri sih. Sekarang tetap terangsang kan haha...

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mulai meremas benda milik Naruto yang sangat besar. Lalu kumasukkan tanganku kedalam celana Naruto. Dan dapat kurasan daging keras, bersih, berotot, dan panas.

Aku mulai memainkan benda itu dan sungguh sangat menyenangkan saat Naruto mendesah lembut karenanya.

 **Norman pov's**.

"Naruto woi, kau dimana". Teriak seseorang yang samar dapat Sakura dengar di telinganya Namun begitu kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang telah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

Satu-satunya hal yang Sakura mau adalah bagaimana membuat Naruto benar-benar menyukai dan cendu pada belaiannya.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tengah menikmati sensasi dari tangan lembut Sakura di kejantanannya. Hingga tak mendengar teriakan temannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

..

Baiklah semuanya terima kasih ya sudah membaca fic kedua aku. Dan jangan lupa review ya.

Flame juga gak papa kok.

Nge-fav sama nge-follow juga gak papa.

.

.

And jangan lupa baca legendary sword.

.

.

 **REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**My dear little sister** **IV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Family ,Hurt/Comfort ,Romance.

Rate : T.

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : typo, mainstream, ooc, newbie, dll.

Ingat jangan pedulikan genre ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Sebuah kebahagiaan memiliki seoarang adik perempuan yang sangat menyayangimu, dan sebuah kebahagian memiliki kakak laki-laki yang selalu melindungimu. Semoga kalimat itu terus berada dihati kita.

Akankah seorang mampu menghancurkan ikatan mulia dari mereka yang terlahir dari asal yang sama.

.

.

.

xXx

.

"Naruto woi, kau dimana". Teriak seseorang yang samar dapat Sakura dengar di telinganya Namun begitu kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang telah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

Satu-satunya hal yang Sakura mau adalah bagaimana membuat Naruto benar-benar menyukai dan candu pada belaiannya.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tengah menikmati sensasi dari tangan lembut Sakura di kejantanannya. Hingga tak mendengar teriakan temannya.

.

.

.

xXx

.

 **Chapter** **4.**

Kiba sangat kebingungan karena hilangnya Naruto semenjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Sementara teman-temannya basket telah berkumpul di lapangan menunggunya.

"Dasar menyusahkanku saja". Umpat Kiba yang masih berlari-lari mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Karena emosi dengan tak sadar ia telah berada di area kamar mandi dengan terus meneriakkan nama Naruto. Hingga tiba-tiba matanya menemukan tas punggung dan jaket kulit Naruto berada di depan pintu kamar mandi putri.

Fikiran-fikiran kotor pun bermunculan di kepala Kiba. Perlahan tapi pasti Kiba mulai mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

Tanpa waktu lama wajah tampan itu memerah dengan seringai yang tak dapat di jelaskan.

"Ternyata benar dia berbuat mesum. Kira-kira siapa gadis yang bersamanya ya m ?". Tanya Kiba pada diri sendiri.

Lalu untuk mengatasi rasa penasarannya Kiba pun mulai membuka pintu perlahan dan mulai beringsut masuk.

Desahannya semakin kuat. Dan si gadis pun mulai mendesah.

Tunggu... Kiba tahu suara itu. 'Bukankah itu suara Sakura'. Batinnya.

"Aku harus mendokumentasikannya". Ujar Kiba lirih namun penuh semangat.

Lalu dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Kiba mengambil smartphone nya dari saku celana. Dan segera membuka aplikasi untuk merekam kegiatan dua temannya yang memang dikenal dekat tapi macam tikus dan kucing itu.

Mata Kiba terus melotot pada layar smartphone, hingga layar smartphone mulai menunjukkan tangan pemuda yang mulai menyibak rok pendek si gadis.

"Bajingan... aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya". Teriak Kiba nyaring hingga menggema di area toilet.

Sontak teriakan itu pun memisahkan Naruto dan Sakura dari kegiatan mereka.

"Siapa ?".

Mengetahui Naruto mulai mendekat kearahnya. Kiba gelagapan dan segera berlari ke arah pintu.

Tapi entah sial atau apa, tiba-tiba seorang guru lewat di depan pintu. Sehingga ia pun harus berbalik agar tak terlihat oleh guru itu jika ia masuk toilet putri. Bisa-bisa ia dikatai mengintip atau yang lebih parah menaruh camera.

Dalam Fikirannya mending dihajar Naruto sampai lehernya patah dari pada harus di scorsing selama satu bulan.

Tak sampai tiga detik Kiba berbalik dirinya langsung dikejutkan oleh wajah tampan Naruto didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah ?". Sedikit kesal karena kehadiran Kiba di toilet putri itu.

Kiba langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atasnya. "Syuuttt... jangan keras-keras di luar ada guru yang berkeliling. Kau mau kita dapat scorsing". Bentak Kiba dengan nada lirih.

Tapi bodohnya dia tangan kirinya masih memegang smartphone dalam keadaan merekam, yang sangat jelas dilihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun dengan gerakan yang cepat langsung merampas smartphone di tangan Kiba.

"Jadi kau merekam kami. Tapi sayang aku mengetahuinya". Ujar Sakura dengan lidah yang julurkan, mengejek Kiba.

"Siapa tahu kan aku bisa dapat menunjukkannya pada paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki". Senyuman Kiba makin lebar tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Dasar gila". Ujar Naruto antara marah senang konyol dan meremehkan.

Sakura pun melangkah menuju washtafel. Menaruh smartphone Kiba didalamnya, lalu menghidupkan kran air. Alhasil smartphone Kiba pun basah terkena air.

Naruto dan Kiba melongo melihat smartphone mahal itu tenggelam dalam air.

Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sakura segera mengecup pipi Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Lalu mengejek Kiba dengan wajahnya sebelum keluar toilet.

Kiba menurunkan tangannya. "Kau sangat beruntung Naruto. Apa kau pacaran dengannya ?".

Naruto menatap aneh wajah Kiba.

"Entahlah. Terserahmu sajalah". Naruto langsung meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di toilet.

Kiba yang hanya sendirian segera menuju ke wastefel untuk mengambil smarthphonenya. Senyum senang pun terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ternyata perbuatan mesum benar-benar bisa membuat otak jadi konslet ya". Ujar Kiba sangat senang.

Kemudian tangan Kiba membuka casing smartphone dan mengambil benda kecil dengan ukuran kira-kira 1,2 cm kali 0,9 cm itu dengan senyum setannya.

.

xXx

.

Terlihat gadis kecil bersurai merah tengah duduk di atas kursi tinggi dengan sebuah buku tipis anak sekolah dasar. Sesekali matanya melirik kakak tersayangnya yang keluar masuk pintu dapur dengan sebuah nampan dan serbet.

Terkadang juga ia melihat paman Teuchi dan kak Ayame yang tengah memasak.

Sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk. Tentu sebagai anak kecil ia bosan jika hanya duduk diam dan memegang buku yang sudah banyak kali ia baca hingga hafal setiap titiknya.

Sara pun menutup bukunya. Dan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati turun dari tempatnya duduk.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah larut malam. Pantas saja dirinya mengantuk dan menguap berkali-kali ternyata sudah larut.

"Hahh... benar-benar hari yang melelahkan". Ujar Naruto yang baru saja masuk kedapur mengusap keringatnya dengan lengan lalu menaruh nampan dan serbetnya.

Sara menatap kakaknya tidak suka. "Kakak ini bagaimana sih dulu bilang kalo tidak boleh malas dan mengeluh. Tapi malah kakak yang mengeluh". Dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang anak kecil itu mengomel pada kakaknya.

"Iya-iya kakak tidak mengeluh kok". Naruto mengelus kepala adik manisnya.

"Pelanggannya sudah habis paman".

"Ya sudah. Sekarang cepatlah ganti baju dan kita makan bersama-sama". Ujar Ayame segera dengan antusias.

"Siap kak Ayame". Naruto segera berlari untuk mengganti seragam kerjanya.

.

..

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya makanan lezat telah tersaji di atas plastik besar di bawah lantai. Serta paman Teuchi, kak Ayame dan Sara yang telah duduk melingkari makanan itu.

"Ayo cepat duduk kakak. Sara sudah sangat lapar".

Teriakan itu selayaknya tanda. Naruto segera beringsut duduk di tempat kosong berhadapan dengan paman Teuchi.

"Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul. Mari kita segera berdo'a sebelum makan". Ujar paman Teuchi.

Dan setelahnya paman Teuchi pun memimpin do'a bersama.

Setelah selesai berdo'a langsung lah dilanjutkan dengan acara kedua yaitu suapan pembukaan.

Diawali oleh paman Teuchi.

Ia mengepalkan Nasi ditangannya dan langsung menyuapkannya pada kak Ayame.

Mengulangi lagi. Lalu menyuapkannya pada Naruto.

Dan yang terakhir paman Teuchi menyuapkan nasi pada Sara.

Lalu giliran yang kedua adalah kak Ayame.

Ia juga ikut menggumpalkan Nasi dan di suapkan pada paman Teuchi.

Lalu menyuapkan untuk Naruto.

Dan terakhir untuk Sara kecil.

Lalu giliran Naruto yang menyuapi.

Seperti yang lain pula Naruto menyuapkan nasi pada paman Teuchi terlebih dahulu. Lalu kak Ayame dan yang terakhir adalah adik kecilnya.

Tapi sebelum menyuapi adiknya, Naruto mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. "Jangan keras-keras ya".

Setelahnya Naruto menyuapkan nasi itu pada adiknya.

"Aaduduh...". Sara langsung menggigit tangan kakaknya yang berada dalam mulutnya yang sontak mengundang jeritan nyaring itu.

Keempat orang itu kini tertawa senang karena teriakan Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranku". Sara mengepalkan nasi ditangan kecilnya lalu menyuapkannya pada paman Teuchi, sembari mengucapkan kata-kata sayangnya.

Begitu pula untuk kak Ayame dan Naruto, Sara juga menyuapi mereka dengan ungkapan sayang.

Dengan suapan terakhir Sara pada Naruto maka berakhirlah pembukaan makan malam. Dan sekarang setiap orang bisa memakan nasi didepan mereka.

Dan dengan begitu malam pun semakin larut dengan candaan dan aksi saling suap dari dapur kecil Teuchi.

.

xXx

.

Malam makin larut udara pun semakin dingin terasa di luar rumah seorang tua yang masih menjabat sebagai menteri pertahanan itu.

Suasana malam yang indah untuk makan malam bersama keluarga di meja makan.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku pada keluarga kecil menteri pertahanan yang mulai menua itu.

"Emmhh aku dengar Naruto akan di kirim ke madrid untuk kejuaraan WKF ya ?". Ujar Kizashi sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga Haruno.

"Jangan bicara saat mulutmu masih penuh makanan". Ujar wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah istri dari menteri pertahanan Kizashi.

Kizashi langsung menelan makanannya, dan langsung meminta maaf atas kesalahan kecil itu.

Dia merasa sangat sepi saat hanya berdua saja di meja makan.

Dimana putrinya, apakah harus ia pulang larut setiap hari.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika keluarga dapat berkumpul bersama-sama.

.

.

.

-TBC-

..

Baiklah semuanya terima kasih ya sudah membaca fic kedua aku. Dan jangan lupa review ya.

Flame juga gak papa kok.

Nge-fav sama nge-follow juga gak papa.

.

.

And jangan lupa baca legendary sword.

.

.

 **REVIEWS**


End file.
